I've Kissed My Love
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Sebuah pernyataan. Draco dan Harry. "Baiklah... err, kau bisa menciumku, agar kau tidak terlihat gugup di depan orang yang kau sukai itu, mungkin?" AU. RnR, will ya? Happy Valentine's to ppl who celebrates. :D


**Title: **I've Kissed My Love

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance

**Word Count: **1,467

**Pairings: **DMHP/Drarry

**Warnings:** Slash, light OOC

**Setting:** AU—No magic

**Hana's ****Headnote****::** Ay-up, Hana (aka Kaze) disini. Makasih mau kesini, dan yah, Drarry yang takaran Slash-nya bener-bener sebatas fluff ringan (kalosnoggingdi-sceneakhirgakdiitung*cough*). Vignette Hana untuk peraya VD. Moga disuka ya~ **Enjoy and Happy** **Reading!**

**Summary::** Sebuah pernyataan. Draco dan Harry. "Baiklah... err, kau bisa menciumku, agar kau tidak terlihat gugup di depan orang yang kau sukai itu, mungkin?" AU. RnR, will ya? Happy Valentine to ppl who celebrates. :D

**-.**

**-o:o.:.o:o-**

**Harry Potter ©** J.K. Rowling

**I've Kissed My Love **©**©**** ** HanariaBlack

**-o:o.:.o:o-**

**.-**

Harry tersenyum melihat Draco menghampirinya. "Hey, Ray."

"Rry," Draco tidak membalas senyumannya. "Aku ingin bicara sedikit."

"Sesuatu yang serius?" tanya Harry.

"Mungkin," Draco duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tahu?"

Harry menatap mata langit mendung itu dengan ekspresi bosan. "Bagaimana aku mau tahu?"

Draco mendengus sebelum memberikan cengiran singkat, dan wajah itu kembali datar. "Aku rasa aku menyukai seseorang."

Harry nyengir. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menyukai seseorang," katanya ringan. "Siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

"Bukan gadis." Draco memberinya sebuah tatapan tajam, membuat Harry merasa sedang diteliti.

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Pemuda, Harry. Mana mungkin aku memberitahumu dengan lengkap?" alis pucat terangkat sebelah.

Harry mengedikkan bahunya, tersenyum minta maaf. "Aku sahabatmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu?"

Draco menatapnya lebih dalam, nyaris membuat Harry jengah. "Mungkin kau bisa membantu."

"Aku mau membantumu. Tapi, membantu dengan cara apa?"

"Aku ingin mencium orang itu, saat pertama kali bicara dengannya." kata Draco, membuat Harry tertawa sendiri dengan wajah memerah.

Draco sangat agresif. Harry tidak pernah mengetahui sisinya yang itu. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Harry tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat ketika membayangkan siapa yang disukai Draco itu. "Baiklah... err, kau bisa menciumku, agar kau tidak terlihat gugup di depan orang yang kau sukai itu, mungkin?"

Draco memandangnya, dengan pandangan yang membuat wajah Harry terasa menghangat padahal ia tidak berpikir apa-apa tentang pandangan Draco itu. "Kau mau kucium?"

Wajahnya terasa makin panas, biarpun Harry merasa kebingungan. "Tentu saja," katanya, berusaha tersenyum dengan benang-benang kebingungan yang menghalang. "Kita sahabat."

Sesuatu dalam perubahan emosi wajah Draco membuat Harry bersalah.

"Hanya sahabat?" Harry tidak berkonsentrasi lagi; suara detak jantungnya terlalu ribut dalam dirinya. Kemudian, tangan yang lebih besar dan pucat mengangkat dagunya, hingga berhenti untuk bertemu tatap dengan manik mercury yang dingin. "Maksudku, sahabat dekat?"

Harry tidak tahu harus lega atau kecewa. Tunggu... kenapa ia harus kecewa? "Aku kira—" Harry menelan ludahnya. "—kau akan mengatakan sesuatu."

Tatapan Draco tidak bisa dibacanya. Kenapa hari ini semua terasa lebih membingungkan? "Sebetulnya, aku memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu," pikiran Harry kosong seketika. "Apa kau tidak keberatan jika suatu saat kucium?"

Harry berkedip. Tangan di dagunya tidak lepas, dan Harry tidak menginginkan kehilangan rasa hangat yang menguar dari ibu jari Draco. "Tidak. Untuk apa?"

"Kita hanya sahabat. Dicium olehku berarti lain."

Harry terdiam, tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun untuk sementara. Menyadari Draco masih menunggunya, Harry menghela nafas. "Bagiku tidak terlalu berbeda... kau tahu aku menyayangimu, dan aku tahu kau menyayangiku juga."

"Kau tidak keberatan dicium laki-laki?"

Harry mengenyampingkan pertanyaan, 'kenapa Ray menanyakan hal-hal berbeda begini?' di benaknya. "Tidak terlalu. Kalau lelaki itu mencintaiku, untuk apa kutolak?"

"Kau mungkin tidak mencintainya."

Harry nyengir. "Aku akan mencoba mencintainya, kalau begitu."

"Kalau tidak berhasil?"

"Aku akan berpikir optimis. Selama lelaki itu mencintaiku, aku takkan mengecewakannya, Ray."

"Kalau lelaki yang kau bicarakan itu adalah temanmu?"

Harry memutar matanya setengah hati. "Siapapun itu, kalau mencintaiku dengan tulus, akan kuterima dengan tulus."

Kali ini, Draco hanya memandangnya. Harry merasa atmosfir di antara mereka terasa tegang, kaku, dan ada yang aneh dengan cara Draco memandangnya. Dan warna matanya.. apa warna mata Draco memang selalu keperakan? Mirip sinar rembulan...

"Err," kata Harry, merasa nyaman dengan tangan yang membuat kepalanya terangkat. "Kau hanya ingin membicarakan itu saja?"

Mata kelabu itu menutup dihalangi kelopak mata, lalu kembali terlihat, lebih tajam dan terang. "Mungkin aku akan mencium orang yang kusukai itu," lalu, matanya menjadi mirip perak ketika menembus mata Harry. "Kau mau membantuku? Aku akan memberitahu siapa yang kusukai kalau ciumanku bisa berhasil."

Harry mengangguk. Detak jantungnya memang terpompa makin cepat—tapi rasa penasarannya akan siapa orang yang disukai Draco membuat Harry mengabaikannya. "Oke."

Hening merayapi, tapi dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Harry merasa ingin sekali cepat pulang ke rumah. Yah, _insting_-nya, ia akui, memang sering aneh dan ngaco.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" suara Draco, yang lebih dalam dan pelan, membuat pikiran Harry terpusat pada wajahnya yang bertulang pipi elegan dan runcing, juga tampan dengan garis ekspresi yang minim. "Harry."

Harry mengangguk lagi, pipinya yang pasti memerah mengunci bibirnya untuk bicara. Harry menarik nafas ketika wajah itu mendekat, dan ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang membuat perutnya seperti digelitik puluhan sayap kupu-kupu.

Wajah Draco sudah sangat dekat, membuat nafas mereka menjadi satu, hidung bersentuhan, dan rambut platina yang bergesekan dengan rambut hitamnya membuat Harry kehilangan keberanian untuk terus memandang mata Draco.

Harry menegang mendengar suara yang setengah berbisik menghembuskan udara hangat di bibirnya. "Harry," Harry memandangi kancing hitam pakaian Draco. "Tatap aku."

Harry menatapnya, dan mendapati hatinya terasa sama hangatnya ketika sepasang mata abu-abu itu membuat Harry merasakan.. rasa kasih sayang yang erat. Nyaman. Memeluknya dengan hangat, memerhatikannya dengan lembut, dan... cinta.

...Cinta?

Sebelum benaknya penuh dengan puluhan pertanyaan, rasa yang asing aneh tapi menyenangkan menempel di bibirnya perlahan.

Bibir Draco. Ia dicium Draco—Ray, sahabatnya. Ia mencium Ray.

Mereka berciuman.

Harry menutup matanya tanpa sadar, nyaris kehilangan kesadaran, tapi tangan Draco yang memeluk pinggangnya tanpa jarak membantunya tetap berdiri.

Seharusnya tidak begini. Ia harusnya hanya mencium Draco lalu menilai bagaimana ciumannya— bukannya ikut terbuai atau merasakan jemari kakinya melipat dalam sepatunya—

Sesuatu menerobos mulutnya, dan Harry mendesah ketika lidah Draco semakin dalam mengecap mulutnya, menyapu lidahnya dengan dorongan sehingga ia kembali mengerang. Tangan di pinggangnya terlupakan, protes kembali tertelan, dan hanya suara-suara rintihan samar tertahan yang membalas ciuman Draco.

"Mmm—Harry," Draco menarik kembali lidahnya dari rongga mulut Harry, dan mengiggit bibir bawahnya. "Harry..."

Ketika otak Harry yang kosong samar-samar memberitahukan bahwa ciumannya dengan Draco telah usai, bibir yang sejak beberapa detik mendominasi bibirnya kembali—mendarat di pipinya, terus menyentuh Harry dengan perasaan yang sama, yang mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan, saat bibirnya menyatu dengan milik Draco.

Harry berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terburu, tapi kembali terhalangi karena mulut Draco tepat di belakang telinganya. Udara yang hangat, dan sedikit rasa basah. Apakah air liur Draco menetes? Tidak, karena berikutnya ciuman itu sudah melewati telinganya, dan mulai menciumi tengkuknya.

Apakah bagian ini ada di sesi 'berciuman'?

Harry setengah terlonjak, lidah yang hangat menjamah titik di lehernya yang ia tak pernah ketahui sesensitif itu, dan ia tahu bahwa Draco juga sama terkejutnya. Kepalanya ia tarik menjauh dari jangkauan ciuman Draco, dan Harry mengambil empat langkah mundur yang lebar.

Harry tidak bisa menahannya. Mulutnya bersuara, "Untuk _apa_ yang tadi itu?" dengan cepat dan hebatnya, tanpa gagap dan sendatan.

Draco memandangnya lagi dengan mata kelabu menggelap, yang tadi terlihat liar, yang menatapnya dengan keras sekarang. Sekilas ia terlihat kecewa, dan sedetik lalu Harry melihatnya ingin tertawa. Dan jawaban Draco adalah hal yang nyaris ia lupakan tadi.

"Ciuman tadi hanya untuk mengetes keberanianku, Rry. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana orang yang kucium itu—senang dan nyaman atau gelisah dan ingin lepas—dan aku telah menemukan jawabannya," wajah Harry menghangat dan Draco menyeringai. "Aku berterima kasih padamu. Dan.. aku telah berjanji bahwa aku akan memberitahumu siapa orang yang kusukai itu setelah menciummu."

Harry mengangguk bisu dengan pipi masih memerah.

"Aku menyukainya—tunggu, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya karena dia..."

Perkataan Draco menggantung, dan Harry mengernyit. "Karena dia?"

Bibir Draco melengkung tipis. "Karena dia membuatku mencintainya dengan banyak cara," Harry memutar matanya. "Jangan salahkan aku. Dia yang membuatku tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana aku mencintainya. Yang penting, dia orang yang lembut dan paling menarik, orang yang tidak pintar tapi jauh dari kata bodoh, dan bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain."

Harry mengangguk perlahan. Entah, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak asing ketika Draco membicarakan mengapa ia bisa mencintai orang itu. Ia berkedip, lalu berdeham, "Jadi, siapa yang akan kaucium itu? Kau bilang akan mencium orang yang kau sukai itu 'kan?" tenggorokannya kering sendiri, dan Harry merasa nafasnya terhenti ketika menunggu jawaban Draco.

Sebuah seringai, dan ia kembali berada di pelukan Draco yang hangat. Lalu, hembusan _mint_ menyapa telinganya dengan bisikan rendah yang jelas di telinganya.

"Aku telah menciumnya."

**.:o:.**

**The End**

**.:o:.  
><strong>

**Hana's Footnote::**

Makasih yang udah baca sampai sini! Gantung? Gaje? Pointless (LAGI?)? Soooory! Mood Hana lagi kek gitu, sih. Terus, lagi sibuk buat UN. **U.U** Hana lagi ngebuat oneshot panjang yang Draco-nya jadi profesor, terus Harry jadi murid bandel gitu. *spoiler* tungguin yaaa *dikeplak* Hana nggak ngerayain Valentine, tapi.. buat yang ngerayain, ini bisa disebut cokelat dari Hana **:D** review jadi motivasi Hana supaya tetep nulis banyak Drarry loh. **XD ***kayak ada yang mau baca aja*

**Please be My Motivator! :))**

Chocolate regards,

-Hana.

Finished on 21th of January, 2012.


End file.
